


Somewhere To Be Alone Together

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Husbands, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Post-Canon, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Magnus and Alec plan a vacation





	Somewhere To Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Based on the art prompt for #ficletinstruments week 11: Cottage

Magnus and Alec have been married for two years now. They’ve finally settled into their new roles as Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante. It’s been a whirlwind: the wedding, Alec’s well-deserved promotion, the creation of the HWoA position for Magnus and the move to Idris (which admittedly was pretty simple thanks to Magnus’ magic). Nevertheless, it was a change for both of them. Being away from friends & family and simply not being in New York anymore.

Now that they’ve adjusted and things are finally running smoothly in Idris, they both agree it’s time for a much needed vacation. They decide they want to go somewhere neither of them has been before. They want to make some memories together that strictly belong to them. They know Magnus won’t be able to portal them anywhere he hasn’t been before so they opt for a mundane way of vacation planning…the internet and Airbnb.

They agree on three requirements: 1) nothing fancy, 2) something by the sea and, most importantly, 3) something remote. They want to spend time with each other without any distractions: no wars, break-ups, death scares, horrible parents, demons, etc.

Looking through the Airbnb site they decide they want an entire place to themselves. They start by filtering their options to a house, bungalow, chalet, cabin, cottage, or villa. After looking through those offerings, Magnus decides that a cabin in the woods is definitely NOT for him. (Alec is not surprised.) The chalets are mostly in cold, wintry places so they nix those off the list. The bungalows are usually small with lower ceilings. Alec doesn’t want to feel closed in or be bending over every time he walks through a doorway so those are out. That leaves them with a house, cottage or villa.

The houses are enormous. They want to spend time _together_ not separated by floors and rooms big enough for the whole clave to fit in. Houses are off the list, too. The villas all seem to be in places that Magnus has been to before for one reason or another. The properties are quaint and meet all of their other criteria but they’re determined to have this just for themselves. That leaves them with a cottage.

They explore the available options and _finally_, they see it, the PERFECT place for their vacation. The cottage sits perched on a cliff overlooking the sea and a beautiful island. It’s large enough to have space if they want (they doubt they will) but small enough to be cozy. Best of all, there are no other dwellings anywhere near the cottage.

They book the cottage without hesitation and start making travel arrangements. Magnus will portal them to somewhere nearby then they’ll rent a car for the rest of the journey. This vacation is going to be amazing and they can’t wait until they’re at the cottage by the sea, just the two of them, with nothing to do but love each other.


End file.
